


[Podfic] C/Fe

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Agoraphobia, First Time, Free Will, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Robot Sex, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Set directly after their third novel, The Robots of Dawn. After the events on Aurora, Elijah Baley anticipates an uneventful trip back to Earth. But the trip is anything but uneventful, and soon Baley is faced with more mysteries--both professional, and personal.





	[Podfic] C/Fe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C/Fe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191388) by [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/pseuds/Dorinda). 



I remember first reading this a couple of years ago and being blown away--it's so much like canon, except with more slash. Thanks to Podcath for beta-listening. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/4hfrktzphpmj5usxeltixfty740axw1z). Length: 1 h 43 m 59 s.


End file.
